Ghost Hunt: Shadow Edition
by AmethystRavenWing
Summary: The story starts in the POV of Shadow who meets Mai as the years progress. A lot of things will be different ranging from what happened when they meet the gang and to what happens in the end. The POV's will change with every character. I am not sure on the pairings so any suggestions would be welcomed. I can say there will be gore, romance, friendship, violence and darkness. enjoy


**Raven:** Well I hope this ends well. Also as for it being Mai and OC I will add the two guys or girls they end up with after it is decided. You all can help with this.

**Yasu:** When it is you it will never end well I mean you are failing your math class.

**Raven:** Well we all can't be smart like Naru.

**Naru:** Or as good looking.

**Mai/Shadow/Raven:** Narcissistic jerk.

**John:** Whoa guys, Raven dose not own Ghost Hunt and for that I thank god.

**Raven:** '_Smiles'_ Watch it John I have the power to make you do what ever I want. Also forgive me for any spelling and grammar errors I am not the best when it comes to writing. I will find a beta as soon as I can. And if you all have any thoughts let me know. But Flame me and I will bite back. I will take constructive criticism but flaming I will retaliate or better yet I will just ignore you and be the bigger person.

* * *

OK so my name is Shadow L. Sterling and as of last month I was orphaned and left with millions in money. But the twist is I am only five. You are wondering how I can even understand these things. Well Simple, I am very smart not the "I can skip a lot of grades" smart but the "Wise and mature" smart. Yup as far as I am concerned I know had all of my families stuff since mom and dad were my last relatives. My Nanny Aura was all I had left along with a few pictures.

"Shadow dear child come now. Lets honor your parents last wish shall we." I looked up and grabbed her hand in my small one as we walked to the car that would take me to the air port. As we drove off I took one lass glance at my home as a single tear fail. That was the last day I cried and as I cried so did the heavens who had taken them away from me. That was the day I stopped believing in the lord and all the things that came with it.

**~*Time Skip: 2 years later*~**

I was seven now and attending school. The students didn't seem to take to me after all I was an orphaned rich child. They thought I was spoiled. Non of them wanted to get to know me, but I didn't mind I rather stick to my books and thinking of new ways to help Aura around the house to make her load less of a hassle. Aura was born 17 years before my self and she was there for my birth. Her and mom were close as sisters. She stood a perfect 5" 6' perfect curves for a young women and the longest onyx hair I have ever seen. It shone in the sunlight like a raven feather. but what was odd were her eyes they were like mine that was one reason why we got along. She had one vivid green the other a vivid gold. Mine on the other hand was a vivid gold the other a sapphire blue. I heard the kids and teachers talk about it but I didn't pay any mind after all it was more than likely the first time they ever saw something like that. As the final bell rang I walked out leaving all of my stuff. I wouldn't be coming to school tomorrow, or ever for that matter.

**~*Time Skip: 3 years latter*~**

I was ten and Aura would not talking about how i was growing up so fast. Tokyo, Japan was really beautiful. But it was also big and I got loss, a lot.

"Shadow come here" Walking over I looked at the man that stood next to her and instantly I had a bad feeling. I did not like him and neither did Aura I could tell. Glaring I spoke.

"Hello" My tone was emotionless after all I did practice. Don't get me wrong yea I lost my parents and I am sad and I had no friends but that would not stop me from being a happy child after all my parent wouldn't want me to lose that.

"Hello Shadow my name is Montoya its nice to meet you" he held his hand out but I wasn't going to take it I didn't like the way he looked at me. Turning to Aura I spoke but with a softer tone.

"What is he doing here" she looked a little nervous. But before she could answer he spoke.

"I wanted to meet the strange eyed orphan" that triggered something in me what I don't know but I lost it. Before I knew what happened the book I had in my hand flew and hit him in the head. I stood in shock so did Aura at what just happened. The guy looked at me in horror then ran out of the room. As we both watched him flee we turned and silently agreed to never say anything about it and if asked we say I threw the book.

**~*Time Skip: 2 years latter enter Mai*~ **

I was walking in the park with my head held down reading a book on ghost when I ran into some one and we both went tumbling to the ground. Setting up I looked to the person who I had ran into only to notice it was a girl my age dressed in a school uniform.

"I'm sorry for that I wasn't watching were I was going" I said as I helped her up and bowed she just held her hands up.

"Oh its fine my name is Mai Taniyama its nice to meet you eh"

"Shadow Sterling" I held my hand out and she shook it. I bent down and helped her pick up all of her books and papers I noticed her English papers and bit my lip as a thought came to me.

"Uh Taniyama-San I couldn't help but notice that you weren't doing well in English. I could help you." Her eyes lit up as I said this.

"Please call me Mai and would you" I smiled as we went to a table under a sakura tree and I began helping her with her work. We giggled and joked as we worked and before long she was done.

"Thank you so much Shadow" I smiled at her.

"Thank you, you are one of the only people I have talked to since coming here." I walked with her till we had to split. and as we walked our separate ways she turned and yelled.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow and we could talk." I giggled at this.

"Sure and I can give you proper English lessons." that is how I became friends with Mai. Latter that year we grieved for her mother that had passed away. That was also the day I gained a sister.

**~*Time skip: 4 years latter enter Naru and Lin*~**

I joined normal schooling around the time Mai's mother passed on so that I could be with her at all times. And right now we were walking to school talking about every thing and nothing. We were walking past the old school as Mai was making a comment about the sakura trees. But something caught our eye and after looking at each other we both walked over and looked in. Setting in the room was a camera a very expensive one. Opening the door we walked in and as Mai was about to touch the camera a voice rang out.

"Don't touch that" Mai jumped back knocking into the shoe rack. Thinking on instinct not brain wise I pushed Mai out of the way and caught the shoe rack to say that was a bad idea would be an understatement. It almost crushed me but Mai had enough since to move the camera. The man that yelled helped pick the shoe rack off of me and I stood to wipe off my skirt only to realize that I had blood on my wrist from were and edge cut into my flesh. I just stood there and looked at it as my other one felt like it was swollen.

"Oh my god Shadow I am so sorry." Mai panics and _**drops**_ the damn camera so all I had just sacrificed was to waste.

"I'm fine" turning to the tall man I noticed another one a younger one standing next to him observing the scene.

"I'm sorry is about your camera after all that brand of camera is at less 30,000 to 50,000 yen." Mai's mouth dropped it would of been comical had I not been in pain.

"You two will work off the expense for that camera I hope you now." I had to laugh at this I recognized the young man as Oliver Davis but he apparently didn't want to be known as that.

"We can pay that off...Right Shadow" I turned to Mai and smiled at her. She stepped back.

"No we will work it off since it was _**YOU**_ that decided to _**DROP**_ the camera."

'Any how My name is Shadow Taniyama and this is my sister Mai Taniyama" I introduced us with Mai's last name I didn't need him to know my real last name. As I held my hand out forgetting of the sprang wrist and bleeding wound. The tall one grabbed my hand gently but pain still shot threw it.

"Oops I forgot about that" he let it go.

"you two will start tomorrow but for now get that taken care of we don't need you to make an excuse for not working." Mai was already walking off in a huff muttering about jerks I laughed as I ran to catch up with her. That was the day that our life changed.

* * *

So any good? Yup first time writing and this will be a Mai X ? and a Shadow X ? as well. If y'all have any suggestions than feel free to comment.

Also I realize that some of the facts are different I did that to help my story so don't worry. So R & R if this was worth your time.


End file.
